The Space Between
by Kippixin
Summary: A short, sweet fluffy no-plot ZADR. New pointless chapter uploaded, now equipped with rain, lead-ons, cliche ZADR scenes, and kissing!
1. An Irken's Antennaes Are NOT Sensitive

**The Space Between  
  
**A short, simple fluffy-ZIM and Dib romance I wrote at 2 am inspired by "The Space Between" by Dave Matthews Band. ( Gotta love DMB. )   
The song in the fiction is, but of course, "The Space Between". Enjoy, peoples. Also, I know, the lyrics aren't in order. I'm so lazy.  
  
Oh, and ZIM/Dib/GIR/etc. belong to Jhonen C. Vasquez, lyrics to Dave Matthews Band, and uhnn.. this fiction is mine.  
  
  
**" Will I hold you again  
These fickle fuddled words confuse me  
Like will it rain today  
We waste the hours with talking talking  
These twisted games we're playing  
We're strange allies with warring hearts  
What a wild eyed beast you be... "  
**  
  
            Magenta eyes, with a twinge of red. Two lighter circles, a pale pink. Wondering if they could be considered glares, shines, pupils, or something else entirely. One did not know. They were so entracing, so beautifully layed out, as if nature had intended them to be perfect ; dazzling ; and mysterious. Hmm. Who knows.   
            "What are you doing, Dib?!" ZIM yelled from across the classroom.  
            "Why do you STARE at me like this?! THIS DOES NOT PLEASE THE ZIM!" ZIM screamed and promptly jumped up and stood on his desk.  
            Dib's daydream turned to the reality scene it was ; ZIM standing on a desk. His pitiful disguise on, the black Elvis hair, the stupid contacts. And there he was. Standing on a desk ; pointing. How typical of ZIM.  
            "Did I ever say I wished to please the ZIM?! And why do you talk like that? "The ZIM"? " Dib rolled his eyes.  
            "YES, I AM THE ZIM. THE ZIM. Obey the ZIM!" ZIM screeched, pointing at Dib. The kids were beginning to look at ZIM funny.  
            "Er, um... Yes! ...I am.. ZIM.. yes.. " ZIM coughed and sat back down.  
            It had been a year now. A year or ZIM and his stupid plans. A year of failures. A year of an attempt to expose ZIM. A year of ZIM ranting. A year of HIM, Dib, himself, ranting. A year of no progress. At all. Except maybe spoiling some of ZIM's plans, which were stupid anyways. Some weren't that bad. Although weird, the waterballoon creation was pretty well-crafted. More crafted then his stupid waterballoon machine. If given the chance now he would've pulverized ZIM. If he even wanted to pulverize ZIM anymore. Did he even want to kill him? He started to realize ZIM didn't seem a threat ; as oddly as that seems. He would think that an alien race would've conquered the Earth by NOW, he would think he'd be a fugitive BY NOW, but no, here he was.. sitting.. in this classroom.  
            ( A/N: At this point, if it sounds insane, excuse me. I've been up almost 24 hours. )  
            The alien was quite eccentric ; egomania ran through ZIM's veins like there was no end to all the madness. But in a way, ZIM was cute in his own, little odd way. And let's put the emphasis on the last three words. ZIM was more than cute ; he was gorgeous. Dib never really had the time to think about it before ; but with studying his enemy and all ; hey you got to admire their features a bit?  
            One has to wonder if ZIM ever did the same to him, Dib. Admired his features. Viewed him over. Looked at him at more than just that. But that, that was insane. ZIM? Yeh.  
            Nothing wrong with him liking the little alien in that way ; he was a human. Humans developed crushes ; humans had hormones ; humans had emotions. But ZIM? The most emotion that ever ran through his body was hate. But maybe ZIM didn't always hate. He didn't hate his "Tallest" ; that's for sure. Or his own race. Or himself. But heck, he hated everything else.   
            The school bell rang. Freedom. It was so much freedom from all of this. Despite the fact in class no one ever really noticed what you did anyways ( once ZIM ran around with meat on him screaming and knocking over bookshelves -- that was quite funny -- but no one noticed.. ) so it wasn't that bad. It was just SO ANNOYING to constantly hear the teacher babble about... doom. And how everything was doomed. And how no matter how anything started, it was going to be doomed in the end. What a happy world this be.  
            Dib grabbed his bookbags, and started walking out the door. Of course, he was confronted by.. who else! ZIM!  
            "Dib-human-stink-monkey-thing-that-is-doomed." ZIM said. Dib turned around.  
            "Mind just calling me Dib?" asked Dib.  
            "No." snapped back ZIM.  
            "..yeh..what do you want? " said Dib.  
            "It's..getting late and all and I wanna get home..and you know I don't wann-" Dib was cut off by ZIM.  
            "Why have you not been confronting me lately, spying on me, and whatnot?! And why are you always staring at me?" ZIM said, waving his fist in the air.  
            "I demand answers, answers!" he said, waving his fist more and putting his ZIM-ish accent on "Answers".  
            "I will give you answers.." said Dib, plan forming in mind.  
            "If you lead me to your house and show me you without your disguise." Dib said.  
            "What?! Why would the almighty ZIM do this? So you can snap some shots of me?" said ZIM.  
            "No, You can check me over." Dib said.  
            "...What the heck? Why else would you want to see me out of disguise, Dib?" ZIM said, eyeing his rival.  
            "Because.. I, just... " Dib was interuppted by the evil teacher.  
            "CHILDREN! The school is over, GO!" the teacher screamed. Dib and ZIM walked out the door of the classroom, following outside. Dib looked at ZIM.  
            "...I promise. ...Walk me there?" Dib said.  
            "Sure but... I have nothing to worry about Dib-human, but do you have an umbrella?" ZIM asked.  
            "No..why?" Dib said, wondering why ZIM would ever be concerned.  
            "It's raining." said ZIM.  
            Dib turned around, and it indeed, was raining. Storming. Very hard.  
            "..Guess I didn't notice. " Dib smiled.  
  
  
**"  The space between,  
where you smile and hide.  
Is where you'll find me if I get to go.  
The space between,  
the bullets in our fire fight,  
is where I'll be hiding waiting for you.  
The rain that falls splashed in your heart,  
ran like sadness down the windows into your room. "  
  
**  
            Dib walked along with ZIM. In the rain. All he had was a cheap raincoat, but he didn't mind. ZIM and him did not say a word when walking towards ZIM's humble ...base.   
            When they got there, ZIM slowly opened the door, letting Dib inside. Luckily, GIR was nowhere to be seen.  
            "I have to check you, Dib-human." ZIM said, taking out a laser-looking device from his backpod. It scanned Dib over.  
            "..Hmm. You are clean. This is truely amazing! Amazing!" ZIM said.   
            Dib blinked and sat down his backpack.  
            "..Want to..er.. sit down?" said ZIM, motioning to the couch.   
            "Thank you." Dib said in reply, walking over to the couch and sitting down, ZIM following.  
            "Now, tell me answers Dib! You haven't confronted me at all in the past several days!" ZIM pratically yelled.  
            ".... I told you I want your disguise off first and wait-a-minute? Past several days?! My god ZIM! What's the big deal, do you need a challenge everyday of your life?! I thought you would be happy!" Dib smirked.  
            "Well it makes me suspicious, worm! SUSPICIOUS." ZIM said.  
            Dib sighed.  
            "I've just been thinking of things." Dib said.  
            "Have you been angsty? Do you need a psychiatrist? ARE YOU MENTAL, LITTLE BOY, MENTAL??!" ZIM laughed.  
            "Then they can throw you in the LOONEY BIN! AHAH! And you will never grace your present here again."   
            "...I haven't been angsty. " Dib said, and he realized it was impossible to have a conversation with ZIM, so he got up to leave.  
            "Wait." ZIM said.  
            "What?" Dib turned around.  
            "Don't leave. Come sit back down." Dib was surprised at this, and he walked over to the couch again and sat down.  
            "Sorry." said ZIM. That was even more of a shock.  
            "Did you just say sorry?" Dib said.  
            "YES I DID make nothing of it, silly human!" ZIM said, a "know-it-all" expression on his face.  
            "I've been thinking about you, ZIM." Dib said.  
            "Well of course you should be thinking about me! BECAUSE I AM THE AMAZING ZIM. Everyone should praise me, love me, think about ME!! Think about me when I conquer this stupid planet and you all BOW DOWN TO ZIM." ZIM said, lost in his own pride.  
            "...ZIM, you've been here a year and you haven't done crap." Dib said deadpan.  
            "That was only a decoy! Foul human stink!" ZIM said.  
            "Whatever, ZIM. Now I said I wanted to see you without your disguise. " Dib said.  
            "Fine, Dib human.. but you do anything, I will hunt you down!" ZIM said.  
            "I won't." Dib rolled his eyes.  
            ZIM slowly began to take off his wig. Revealing the attenae. Those beautiful attenae, so delicate, thin, so ..twitchy. Before Dib knew what he was doing, he was stroking them.  
            ZIM blinked in confusion.  
            "..Why.. are you touching my attenae?!" ZIM screamed. Dib snapped back to reality, taking his hand off them.  
            "Sorry. Your attenae sensitive or something?" Dib said.  
            "..No." ZIM said. He was a bit shocked from what Dib just did. ZIM was lost in confusion, but he continued on, taking off his contacts. Dib loved him without his disguise. He was so beautiful. And the green skin. The strangeness of it all was just -- weird. Sometimes he found it really weird for liking an alien, other times he did not. Dib lost all train of thought.  
            "You are beautiful." Dib mumbled.  
            ZIM snapped at this, jumping back into the furthest end of the couch.  
            "What.. WHAT did you just say?! Dib! What is going on? With this? With you?!" ZIM screeched. Dib didn't reply. Instead he was crawling closer, closer. ZIM was pratically laying down on the couch now, facing Dib, inching towards him.  
            "Dib?! Answer me! Why did you bring me here? Dib?! Dib?! What are you doing?" ZIM said, until Dib was nearly laying ontop of him, his face inches from Dib's.  
            "Dib! Tell me! Dib! Stop! What's going on?" ZIM shrieked.  
            "I like you." Dib said, and with that, he kissed ZIM. It was light, simple, and short. Dib pulled away, and stared at ZIM. ZIM had his mouth agape, wide in shock.  
            "Well.. I guess I'll be leaving now. " Dib got up and picked up his backpack at the door.  
            "...Yeh.. I'm just.. walking out this door now.." Dib said, opening the door.  
            "And here I go.. out the door.. " he was outside, and began to closing it. ZIM was motionless.  
            "Yep.. I'm going now.. Bye ZIM." he said before closing the door and running off to his house as fast as he could.  
            ZIM finally blinked.  
            "....What the." ZIM said. As simple as that.  
  
  
**" You cannot quit me so quickly,  
Is no hope in you for me.  
No corner you could squeeze me.  
But I've got all the time for you love. "  
**  
  
            "Well I bet he hated that." Dib mumbled, walking home.  
            "I'm such an idiot. That was really dumb. Look how dumb I am, I sit here and talk to myself!" Dib said.  
            "Dib." a voice said from behind him.   
            He turned around. It was ZIM? How did he get here this fast?  
            "After that stunt you pulled you'd think I would leave you alone?! No! You shall forever rue the day you messed with ZIM!"  
            "You said that a year ago." said Dib.  
            "I DO NOT CARE. Because it is true. " ZIM walked closer to Dib, leaning in, and lightly kissing him. He pulled away.  
            "...AND DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU STUPID HUMAN!" ZIM screamed, walking off.  
            "That had to be the most weirdest exprience in my life. " stated Dib.  
            "..Not like my life isn't weird anyways." With that Dib shrugged his shoulders and continued walking to his house.  
  
  
**END.**  
 Kay. I tried something fluffy, short, and sweet. At first I wasn't going to make ZIM kiss Dib back, but I did, since I know you all wanted that. So. FWAHAA! This was just a break from my normal angst or humorous stuff that really must be boring to you all in the end. Fwah!      So what'd you think? If you are going to flame, save it. Save it for another day, my friend.  
  



	2. Rain and Cliche Scenes

**The Space Between  
  
**Okay, here I am again. Some people wanted me to continue, so I guess I will. YAY, I am so proud I got all this on character, it makes me feel so happy. Please remember this is not a fic I am obligated to to continue. It started as a one-shot and I will continue when I feel like it. Since the whole fiction is named after a Dave Matthews Band song, inspired, and had clips, I'm going to continue the tradition for this Chapter. My DMB victim song this time is "Dancing Nancies".  
  
Chapter equipped with lots of cliche ZADR scenes, rain, kissing, and other nummy pointless fluff. WHOOOO! Don't you all love this happiness?  
  
Forgot these! -- Credits : (in order) "The Space Between", "Dancing Nancies", "So Much To Say", "Warehouse", and "#41" all copyright the Dave Matthews Band.  
  
Catch-23 copyright themselves. Yossarian and Catch-22 copyright Joseph Heller. One Hour Photo and Seymour (Sy) Parrish copyright Fox Searchlight.  
  
And you know who the rest of the IZ chars belong to.  
  
** Chapter 2 - Dancing Nancies  
  
  
  
Could I have been...  
a parking lot attendent?  
Could I have been....  
a millionaire in Bel Air?  
Could I have been...  
lost somewhere in Paris?  
Could I have been...  
your little brother?  
Could I have been...  
anyone other than me?  
Could I have been...  
anyone other than me?  
Could I have been...  
anyone other than me?  
Could I have been...  
anyone...  
  
**              
  
            Gaz looked out through the window. It was storming pretty hard by now, the rain splashing against the window like hail. A flash of lightning shone across the sky. She looked increasingly worried.  
            "I hope the power doesn't go out, then I can't play my GameSlave, and that would BE ALMIGHTY bad, because Dib broke my battery-powered light for this thing. And then I will have to hurt him. I already did, but I'll have to kill him again. Speaking of which, where is that big-headed child anyways?" Gaz said, looking at the door, growling.  
            "It's 7 P.M. and the little annoying speck known as my older brother is not home yet, I should probably go alert dad." And with that she walked into her father's lab.  
            "Dad." Gaz stated. PROFESSOR! Membrane turned around from his work.  
            "Yes, daughter?" He said.  
            "Dib isn't home yet, he hasn't come home at all. I haven't seen him since lunch today." Gaz said.  
            "Now, now, Gaz, it is great to worry about your brother, but I'm sure he's perfectly fine. He's probably after a chupawhatcha or whatever like that, or that little green foreign boy. Heh heh, him and that green foreign boy." PROFESSOR! Membrane said and then turned back around to his work. Gaz walked off.  
            "I guess once again I'll find Dib. I have nothing else better to do anyways." Gaz said, and with that there was a big "BOOM" sound as all the electricity went out.  
            "REMIND ME TO KILL HIM AS WELL." She growled, magically pulling a flashlight out of her raincoat (Which she also magically just put on..) and switching it on, opening the door and walking outside.  
  
  
**  
  
He stands.. touch his hair.. shoes untied.  
Tongue gaping stare.  
Could I have been a magnet for money?  
Could I have been anyone other than me?  
  
Twenty-three, and so tired of life.  
Such a shame to throw it all away.  
The images grow darker still.  
Could I have been anyone other than me?**  
  
  
  
            Dib walked through the pouring rain, shielding his face, even though it did no good, for his glasses had water entrailing all down them. After ZIM kissed him, he lost all trail of thought, took several wrong turns, and realized he was lost.  
            Lost in the city of New York.  
            He was a 13 year old boy ; randomly roaming around the city of New York. And no one was going to help him. No one was out except the drunkards from the slums, and they were too drunk to give him directions anyways. He was surprised by now he hadn't been snatched ; but what sane criminal would even be out in this weather? Wait .. that made no sense.. sane criminal?... How could a criminal be sane?  
            But who was he to question sanity? He was pretty insane himself. Did he not only kiss an alien, but stroke their attenaes affectionately and admire their features?! What was with this? This? This?  
            He sounded like a cliche romance novel.  
            Right now, he couldn't help but think that one dying question we all wonder in life: WTF. Why is this happening to me? I mean, the only kissing an alien thing wouldn't have been so bad, IF ONLY HE HAD NOT GOTTEN LOST. What an idiot he was. Couldn't he have been anyone other than who he was?  
            And here he was, out in the rain, thinking. Not only sounding like a cliche romance novel, but a cliche "loner".  
            Which he was just that, but did he care, not at all! He was a happy-care-free-friendless spirit.  
            But right now it would be great to have some friends to tell him where he was going. He did not recognize the neighbourhood. He thought for surely he was doomed.  
            And then he thought. Friends. ZIM and I are kind of friends ; right? I mean, and they were so alike. Why had he never noticed it before? This was all getting too complex. Complex for the author, complex for Dib, complex for this light fiction. So we will end it all right now... yes, right...  
            Dib bumped into a figure infront of him. He was thrown backwards.   
            "Ow!" Dib shouted, looking at the figure before him. It was familar.. it looked so.. duh! It was...  
            "ZIM!" Dib said. ZIM was in his human disguise.  
            "Yes, I am the almighty ZIM. I see you have finally learned to BOW DOWN TO ME." ZIM smirked. Dib began to get up.  
            "Hey ; hey ; hey! Hey! You're supposed to be bowing! Bow, human! Booowwww." ZIM started to spazz. (No, this is not meant to be taken sickly like some of you sick minds are thinking.)  
            "Bow wow bow wow BOWWOWOOWOWWOOWWBOW!!! BOW!!!! BOWWWWWWWW!!!" ZIM spasmed.  
            "Sheesh, ZIM, settle down!" Dib screamed, grabing ZIM and shaking him.  
            ZIM paused for moment, then jumped away from Dib.  
            "How dare you shake the almighty ZIM? Fool! Fool! ....Eh, anyways." ZIM said.  
            "....First question before you start.. what are you doing here?" Dib asked.  
            "Because you weren't home when I went to your house, and ME, BEING THE AMAZING GENIOUS I AM, thought maybe you had gotten lost." ZIM said.  
            "Nooo, me, a common human, get lost?" Dib asked sarcastically.  
            "YES, BECAUSE YOU ARE A COMMON STUPID HUMAN!!!!" ZIM said, putting his hands on his hips with pride.  
            Dib realized ZIM's race must've never heard of sarcasm.  
            "Wait a minute.. you were at my house?" Dib said.  
            "Yes."  
            "Why?"  
            "To talk with you." ZIM said.  
            "And why would you want to talk with a common stupid human like me?" Dib asked.  
            "BECAUSE ONE DAY I WILL BE YOUR FUTURE SLAVE MASTER." ZIM triumphed. (Once again, not another perverted thing.)  
            "Say, speaking of which, why did you kiss me?" Dib questioned. And he swore he thought he saw a faint blush on ZIM's face. ZIM broke out into a smile -- looking like a drunkard.   
            "Because Dib human.. I.... ehehehe.." ZIM started giggling like a little girl.  
            "Woah, ZIM, hold on a minute, you are not acting like ZIM." Dib stated.  
            ZIM snapped out of it.  
            "NOT ACTING LIKE ZIM?! YOU DARE QUESTION ALL THAT IS ZIM?! THIS IS ZIM!!!" He said, pointing to himself.  
            "AND YOU ARE DIB!" ZIM said, pointing to Dib.  
            "Yes.. Yes I am.. I am Dib.." Dib said, looking at ZIM like he had lost it.  
            "AND ZIM, " ZIM said, pointing at himself again.  
            "KISSED THE DIB, which is YOU, " ZIM said, pointing at Dib.  
            "BECAUSE HE CAN!" ZIM said, looking quite proud of his "amazing" reason.  
            Dib stared at ZIM.  
            "Anyways, horrible earth boy, we must get you home." ZIM said, walking next to Dib, picking him up and holding Dib facing him against his chest/shoulder like a little baby. ZIM sprout out his spider legs, and began locating Dib's house. One he did, he began to walk there.  
            "ZIM... won't anyone notice your...?" Dib said, motioning to his spider legs.  
            "No." ZIM said.  
            "Thanks for taking me home.." Dib said. He didn't think of the possibility ZIM could be taking him somewhere else ; for once, he trusted ZIM. And Dib was loving holding onto the little Irken soldier way too much. He let out a happy sigh.  
            "Oh ZIM..." Dib said.  
            ZIM was surprised at the human's re-action, as well as his own. He smiled, and hugged Dib closer to him. He was liking this just as well.  
            Dib looked up at ZIM, seeing his smile. He was smiling.  
            "Why are you smiling, ZIM?" Dib asked.  
            ZIM's facial expression quickly changed to a bland one.  
            "I was not smiling, Dib-human." ZIM said.  
            "Ok, whatever, ZIM.." Dib said, nuzzling into ZIM's shoulder and closing his eyes.  
            ZIM smiled again.  
  
              
            Gaz stomped into the house again, the storm had died down, she had been out 30 minutes searching for her brother. The lights were back on. She couldn't find her brother, and since it wasn't storming, she wasn't much worried. Dib had been out before at 1, 2 AM hunting the foreign kid, ZIM (who never got any sleep), or doing other random things of insanity. So right now she did not care. She got out her gameslave and sat on the couch, tapping on the buttons quickly.  
            Outside, ZIM was still carrying Dib, when he reached the house. Dib was fast asleep. ZIM retracted his spider legs, landing on the ground, still carrying Dib. He knocked on the door.   
            He heard Gaz growl, "I'M COMING." from inside, she opened the door, to see her brother latched on to the foreign kid.  
            "Great, so my brother's gay now. " Gaz said, as ZIM blinked at this "gay".  
            "Listen, Dib sister human, I need to take the Dib human to bed. He's been out in the rain for hours, he might be sick. Alright?" ZIM said, looking at the very annoyed Gaz.  
            "His bedroom's upstairs. I don't care what you two DO in there, just as long as it doesn't bug me. I could care less if my brother was gay or not or if you're his boyfriend." Gaz growled. Once again ZIM was lost, but he caught up on the word "boyfriend".   
            "Boyfriend?" ZIM said.  
            "Yes, boyfriend, you imbecile, don't be so CLUELESS, COME OUT OF THE CLOSET." Gaz growled. Upon mentioning gayness and closets, 1,000 miles away, a little author and Kipsian picked up on this.  
            Kip's ears twitched, and then she promptly sang,  
            "I say my hell is the closet I'm stuck inside.. can't see the light!" She giggled. Okay, back to the main story, but you all know I love cameos.     
            "Listen, Dib sister, I know not of what you mean by this "closet"! I assure you ZIM is in no closet! I am out in the open! Not in a closet, foolish blind humans! I just have to put the Dib human in bed, he is sick!" ZIM proclaimed. Gaz growled at ZIM's ignorance.  
            "Fine, come in." Gaz said, ZIM walking in and Gaz shut the door in much annoyance.  
              
  
  
  
**Then I,  
look up at the sky!  
My mouth is open wide, lick and taste.  
What's the use in worrying?  
What's the use in hurrying?**

**Turn, turn.  
We almost become dizzy.  
  
  
            **Dib woke up, rubbing his eyes. Sunlight flooded into his room. He was laying in his bed. Despite the happy nature around him, he didn't feel so happy. He felt tired. Very tired. He coughed. He turned to his side, to be greeted by two, huge crimson bug eyes staring straight at him.  
            "Hiya Dib. " ZIM said. He was propped up on his shoulder, looking at Dib.  
            Dib screamed and jumped up backwards out of the bed, to realize he was wearing only boxers, and no top. He screamed again, and wrapped his arms around his top, trying to cover himself. ZIM was confused about this.  
            "ZIMMMMM - WHA - WHA WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED? What happened last night?!" Dib panicked.  
            ZIM was lost.  
            "You were lost.. out in the rain.. I took you here..." ZIM said.  
            "NO, I MEAN, DID ANYTHING HAPPEN.. LIKE.. ...SEXUALLY." Dib panicked.  
            "Sex-u-a-lly? ..." ZIM said, confused. Then he finally understood.  
            "No!" ZIM snapped.  
            "Irkens do not even produce the way you flithy humans do. You reproduce.. well... FLIFTHY. We are cloned. And there is no need to be afraid of your attire right now, I do not take anything of it. Stupid humans and their hormones." ZIM said.**  
            **Dib couldn't help but blushed, he strode over to ZIM.  
            "Don't you find me pretttttyyy ZIM?" He said in a girlish voice. ZIM blinked.  
            "Comparing to normal standards of humans you are quite.. eh... " he stumbled on his words.  
            "Attractive, I guess." ZIM said. Dib decided that ZIM did not know of gay stereotypes, so he just slapped his head with his hand and decided not to try to humour the alien at all anymore.  
            "Anyways, Dib human, I think you have the flu or pneumonia. One could never be certain, whatever the reason, you have to stay home, and I will go to school, since I am well. " ZIM pulled out his disguise from his pak, putting on his contacts and wig.  
            "Goodbye Dib." ZIM said, waving, and walked down-stairs.   
  
            "Hey, why are you being so affectionate to my brother?" Gaz said, questioning ZIM on the walk to school.  
            "I DO NOT know of this affectionate, Dib sister! Your brother is sick, it is only rightful to care for the sick. " ZIM said, for once, sounding humane.  
            "So did you two make hot love last night?" Gaz said with a grin.  
            ZIM slapped his head with his hand.  
            "What is with you humans and your desire to reproduce?! I will say, Irkens do not reproduce that way, we are cloned!" ZIM proclaimed, getting pretty pissed off.  
            "Whatever, ZIM" Gaz grinned and walked ahead of him, but ZIM continued to rant anyways.  
            "HUMANS AND THEIR HORMONESSS, IT"S SO EVIL, AND FLITHY!!! FIRST THING I WILL GET RID OF WHEN I CONQUER THIS PLANET ARE THE HORMONES AND REPRODUCTION METHODSSSSS, YESSS, YESS, CLONING WIL BE THE WAY!!!" ZIM screamed, standing ontop of a mailbox. Several children were staring at him.  
            "....I AM NORMAL. Just checking my mail." ZIM said and he jumped down from the mailbox.  
            "YOU, DOG." ZIM pointed at a dog.  
            "YOU SAW ME CHECKING MY MAIL, correct?" The dog blinked at ZIM and then promptly peed on the mailbox.  
            "SEE SEE HE AGREES." ZIM said, pointing at the dog.  
            "Psss, mail is so old, dude, email is totally in. Just like homicide." A girl with light ash-blonde hair in a bob with dyed dark brown hair under it said, passing by. And when she passed by, all the other school children moved out of her way, then started staring at her instead of ZIM.**  
**  
  
            ZIM walked into school, with people staring at him oddly. It semed as if they were avoiding him ; ...more than usually. ZIM walked into his class, sitting down, all the children taking their seats just before the tardy bell rang. One girl was giggling insanely.  
            Ms. Bitters (yes they still had her 2 years later..) pointed at the girl.  
            "What's so funny, child?" Ms.Bitters asked.  
            "....ZIM IS GAY." The child screeched out and all the children started laughing along.  
            "And so is Dib!" another child cried out.  
            "Dib is gay _and _crazy!" other one yelled.  
            "Like Yossarian!"  
            "But Yossarian wasn't really gay, he was just pretending to be to look crazy, so he could get outta the war, and that was the catch, Catch-22!"  
            "But Dib's not Yossarian.."  
            "Did you know there's a production company called Catch-23?"  
            "Yeh they made One Hour Photo, didn't they?!"  
            "Did you notice in One Hour Photo in one scene with Sy the number thing reads 23, a reference to Catch-23?!" another child said, and ZIM was soon lost in the babbling of all of them.  
            "Gay, wait a minute, I'm not gay!" ZIM protested. This was followed up by all the kids laughing.  
            "Sure, ZIM."  
            Ms.Bitters was annoyed.  
            "ZIM, YOUR PREFERRED SEXUAL ORIENTATION SHALL BE KEPT _outside _OF CLASS, DO NOT BRING YOUR FOOLISH QUEER DOOM INTO HERE."  
            "But I'm not..."  
            "SILENCE." Ms.Bitters yelled. ZIM decided it was time to silence.   
  
            ZIM walked into the lunchroom, kids avoiding him at all possible costs. He sat down. He heard mutters of "Look! The queer kid!".  
            He had finally figured out what all these slang terms for a Earth boy liking another Earth boy meant. It took him long enough. And according to Earth standards, boys are supposed to like girls and vice versa.  
            What a great impression for looking normal. But did he like the Dib human? He must admit, the Dib human had evolved into not such an ugly being anymore...  
            Infact, was he even ugly in the first place? Maybe because of this rivalry he had always overlooked the Dib... and he did admit, he did like that kiss...  
            WAIT, NO.   
            But did it matter? Despite the common belief across the universe, love on Irk was _not _rare. It was just as common as it was on Earth. It wasn't some kind of "deep love" either like rumoured, it was everywhere. It was a mighty downfall of the Irken race. If they could even have downfalls, that is. Love was only hushed into secrecy, so no other race would know we actually had some feeling in us Irkens.  
            For we are not evil. It is just by our nature to be egotistical and always want our way. Because when you are that way, you usually always get what you want. Because you know how to fight for it.  
            But just because one is egotistical, it doesn't mean that they're evil.  
            ZIM's thoughts were interupted when that same psycho girl from earlier saying e-mail and homicide was in sat down. (NO, this is not turning into a fanchar/character thing, I just wanted to give myself some random cameos.)  
            "Hiya there!" she said happily.  
            ".....Hello." ZIM said, looking at her.  
            "I'm the kid who said e-mail and homicide was in. I was taking up for you back there. I noticed the kids were staring at you, they do that sometimes. You just gotta go on with it and live on. By the way, I know you're an alien. Cause I'm one too." the girl said. ZIM thought either she was crazy or telling the truth.  
            "I am not an alien! I AM A human worm baby." ZIM shrieked.  
            "Big mistake there. Humans don't say "Human worm baby". Anyways, yeh, you're an alien. You're an Irken, and your name is ZIM. You normally have big red eyes and antennae. Also, that backpack on your back is a PAK, and it controls you. Now, I know paks can do lots of things, so use your pak's scan to verify that I AM AN ALIEN." the girl said. ZIM decided he might aswell, he was already wondering how the girl knew this much. Even Dib didn't know his home planet. ZIM sighed, and thought he might as well, as he brought out the scan from his pak and scanned her over. Sure enough, she was an alien.  
            "You're a Kipsian?" ZIM asked.  
            "Yeh. My name's Kippixin, but you can call me Kip!" she giggled. ZIM didn't even bother to ask her if she came here to take Earth over, because Kipsians didn't conquer other planets.  
            "Alright. Hi Kip. Why are you sitting by me, aren't you scared of me like the other children?" ZIM asked, being humane again a second time this day, deciding the other being was no threat to him. Except maybe her insanity.  
            "No. Actually I came here to help you. On Kips, Kipsians love whoever they want, and I don't see why you should be intimidated by Earth rituals. If you like Dib, you should go be with him. Forget what anyone else thinks. You're an alien anyways, and Dib probably doesn't care as much about this Earth as it seems he does. I should know, I read FICTIONS!" She said with a huge grin. ZIM pondered about these "fictions". He decided he better not even ask.  
            "You have delivered quite some words of wisdom, Kip-thing." ZIM said.  
            "Yes I have! YAY for me!" Kip squealed.  
            "Every once and awhile I just spout off something really cool and random that sounds all wisdomy... because my mind is a warehouse.. and the black cat's changing colours!" she started to sing. ZIM noticed she was wearing a t-shirt that read "Dave Matthews Band". (Figures. )  
            "Who is this Dave Matthews Band?" ZIM asked. Kip was too busy bouncing around in her seat.  
            "I can walk under the latters, and swim as the tides choose to turn me.." she continued to sing.  
            "..Who is this Dave Matthews Band?" ZIM repeated.  
            "And here I sit, life goes on, end of tunnel, TV set. Spot in the middle. Static fade, statistic bit. And soon I fade away, fade away.. This I admit, taste so good. Hard to believe an end to it. Smell touch feel. How could this rhythm ever quit? Bags packed on a plane. Hopefully to heaven..."  
            ZIM was getting pissed.  
            "WHO IS THIS DAVE MATTHEWS BAND?" ZIM screamed. Kip still ignored him.  
            "Shutup! I'm thinking.. I had a clue now it's gone forever. Sitting over these bones, you can read in whatever you're needing to." This time she spoke it.  
            "KIP-THING!!!!!!!!" ZIM yelled.  
            "WHAT?!" Kip yelled back.  
            "WHO IS THIS DAVE MATTHEWS BAND?" ZIM yelled.  
            "THE BEST BAND IN THE UNIVERSE!!!" Kip yelled back.  
            "ALRIGHT, WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" ZIM yelled.  
            "YOU STARTED IT!"   
            "ALRIGHT THEN!"  
            "Alrighty then!" Kip said, and continued singing.  
            "Keep all your sights on, the big bad black cat's that's changing colours.. it's not the colours that matter, but that they'll all fade away.... this I admit. seems so full! Hard to believe an end to it. Warehouse is bare. Nothing at all inside of it. Walls and walls have dissappeared." Then she paused for a long moment.  
            "My love, I love to stay here! In the warehouse!" she said with a dramatic conclusion.  
            "That was pointless." ZIM said.  
            "I know this."  
            "If you knew that, then why did you sing it?" ZIM said.  
            "To annoy you. And if you don't go and talk to Dib, I'm going to sing some more!" Kip said.  
            "ALRIGHT, I'm going. " ZIM said, and he walked out the cafeteria door. Walked out the school. And all the way to Dib's house. Kip watched ZIM leave, then sighed.  
            "Ah! Love!" she said, then started singing again.  
            "I wanted to stay, I wanted to play, I wanted to love you..I'm only this far, and only tommorow, leads my way.." she started, for that was her favourite DMB song.  
  
            ZIM was not walking to Dib's house, but running. He had to get as far away from that monstrosity known as a "Kipsian" as possible. That thing was scary. It had an odd fascination with "Dave Matthews Band", and liked to spotaneously sing "songs" of this "band". He made a mental note to himself to see if _all _Kipsians were that way...  
            But forget that, for he was at Dib's house! He ran up to the door, twisting the knob.  
            "Stupid humans and their inferior methods of protection!" ZIM said, in which he brought out a key-looking machine from his pak. It shape-shifted, fitting perfectly to the door knob's key slot. ZIM used the key and twisted the knob again, walking into the house. He took of his disguise, putting it in his pak.  
            Walkity, walk, walk, all the way up to Dib's room. He slowly creaked the door open. The Dib human was sleeping.  
            ZIM walked over to the bed, his voice low.  
            "Dib human.." he whispered. The Dib human just mumbled and rolled over.  
            "How stupid. ..Dib human." ZIM said a bit louder. Dib just mumbled and rolled over again, facing ZIM once again.  
            "DIB HUMAN!" ZIM screamed. Dib jumped up out of his bed, falling over on the floor, he began to scream.  
            "AHHH! AHHHH! GAZ! DAD!!! THERE'S AN ALIEN IN MY BEDROOM! AHHH! GET AWAY YOU-" Dib blinked and came into concious to realize that alien was ZIM.  
            "You make quite the noise, Dib human." ZIM said, climbing up into the bed Dib was just laying on, sitting down like an innocent child.  
            Dib groaned and climbed up into his bed, sitting down facing ZIM, grabbing his glasses from the nightstand and putting them on.  
            "Could you PLEASE not call me Dib human? It sounds so degrading." Dib said.  
            "NEVER. IT SHOULD sound degrading, because humans are degrading." ZIM triumphed.  
            "Get off your mighty pedastle for just a moment. " Dib said.  
            "NO, FOR I AM MIGHTY ZIM. THE ALMIGHTY ZIM." ZIM triumphed again.  
            "Yeh, the ALMIGHTY ZIM, you are about 3-4 feet TALL, isn't that like.. ...bad in your empire?" Dib asked. ...He soon realized this was not a good thing to say. For ZIM tackled him down on the floor and off the bed.  
            "NEVER SAY THE ALMIGHTY ZIM IS SHORRRTTT." ZIM yelled.  
            "....BUT YOU ARE SHORT." Dib felt ZIM punching him furiously in the stomach. And it hurt. Alot.   
            "ZIM! STOP! I'M SORRY FOR SAYING YOU'RE SHORT!" Dib pleaded.  
            "THAT IS NOT ENOUUGHHHH DIB MONKEY, ZIM IS NOT SHORT." ZIM cried out, with a sorrow in his voice. And Dib looked ZIM in the eye, to see he was....  
            "ZIM.. are you.. crying?" Dib said, and ZIM stopped punching.  
            "NO THERE IS JUST SOME KIND OF LIQUID IN MY EYE." ZIM spazzed and fell backwards, clutching his eye. But there was no burning, no steam. ZIM was faking it entirely.  
            What a discovery. Irkens.. cried. With some kind of substance that.. did not have water. What was this insanity?  
            "ZIM, stop, I know you're faking it." Dib flipped over on his belly side, as much as it burned from the punches, and crawling over to ZIM. (PREPARE FOR OOCNESS.)  
            ZIM let go of his eye, turning to look at Dib. He turned away.  
            "ZIIIMMM did not plan to be short... " he whined.  
            "ZIM was merely birthed this way... Shortness should not underestimate me any less..." he whined some more.  
            "It doesn't ZIM." Dib said.  
            "It doesn't underestimate the ZIM?" ZIM said, turning to face Dib. Dib sat up, leaning in closer to ZIM.  
            "No, it doesn't." He whispered in ZIM's non-existant ear, then moved his mouth over and kissed ZIM.  
            ZIM was completely overthrown. But he kissed Dib back, wrapping his arms around him, and leaning him slowly down on the floor.  
            And then it ended. They both pulled away, shocked endlessly, forever and ever.  
            "..I DIDN'T KNOW I COULD KISS LIKE THAT!" Dib was shocked at himself.  
            "What was that, your pathetic human attempt at making the almighty ZIM feel better?" ZIM asked.  
            "PATHETIC? Ha ha, I'd like to see you do any better!" Dib triumphed. (You all know I love that word.)  
            "Oh yes? YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE THE ZIM?!" ZIM said, flipping Dib over so now that he was ontop, and kissed Dib. It was a short kiss.  
            "You might catch some human disease, Irken." Dib said after they pulled away for the second time.  
            "The ZIM is too mighty to catch human diseases!" ZIM said, getting up.  
            "Oh yeh?" Dib said, getting up as well.  
            "YEH."  
            "Well what if you do?" Dib asked.  
            "I won't!" ZIM said, and he coughed.  
            "Sounds like someone's getting sick!"   
            "I was just coughing!"  
            "SICK!"  
            "Stupid worm baby!" ZIM said, friendly tackling Dib onto the bed.   
            "You know, sick children need their sleep." Dib stated, laying down, ZIM at his side, nuzzling into it.  
            "But I am not a CHILDREN and I am not sick.." ZIM insisted.  
            "Does it matter? I am.." Dib said, stroking ZIM's antennaes.   
            "Fine, Dib human, I SLEEP FOR YOU!" ZIM said, closing his eyes.  
            "And I sleep .. because I need to sleep.." Dib said, closing his eyes, and within minutes, he was fast asleep, his hand falling from ZIM's antennaes next to the Irken.  
  
  
Okay, yes, now to make up FOR MY HUGE COMMENTARY AT THE BEGINNING (sorry about that), I won't say very much except ; there! yay! This had some OOCness, I am aware, yes. ZIM being humane is hard to keep on character. I hope though MOST OF IT WAS ON CHARACTER. I'm really bad at writing romantic scenes. Please excuse this.  
            


End file.
